


Forbidden Love (A SHINee Fanfic)

by voretaemin



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, 5HINee - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Choi Minho - Freeform, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Jonghyun - Freeform, Key, Kim Jonghyun - Freeform, Kim Kibum - Freeform, Lee Jinki - Freeform, Love, M/M, Onew - Freeform, SHINee - Freeform, lee taemin - Freeform, lets get this bread, minho - Freeform, strap into your seatbelts ladies gents and enbys, taemin - Freeform, this is good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voretaemin/pseuds/voretaemin
Summary: Jinki could feel his heart race. There was no stopping him now. He needed to do this.





	Forbidden Love (A SHINee Fanfic)

_Jinki could feel his heart race. There was no stopping him now. He needed to do this._

 

Jinki's heart was pounding as he stepped towards the studio door. He knew their current studio manager, Trevor Smith- otherwise known as Busta Rhymes- was working on SHINee's newest album. He, with the rest of SHINee, had talked with the man multiple times before to discuss the album concept. SM hired Rhymes to, "bring SHINee's image back to the hip-hop roots they were originally meant to debut as", whatever that meant.

Jinki developed a little bit of a longing for the man. He admired his work ethic and dedication for this album. This comeback had to be successful, this was the insanely popular boy-group SHINee; it needed to be _perfect_ or else Soo-Man would probably let the group fade into obscurity in favor of young project groups like NCT U. Jinki's heart grew as Rhymes worked endlessly in the studio and consulted them on to make it the best album yet.

The leader took a deep breath, fingers curling around his shirt hem, and knocked at the door.

\--

"Jinks, wassup my main," Busta Rhymes answered, greeting the younger man at the door. 

"Rhymes-hyung..." Jinki croaked, fidgeting with his shirt, "as SHINee's leader, I just wanted to say than you for helping us out so much with the album. We couldn't have gone so far without you. We've all appreciated your efforts with the music..." Jinki hesitated, "Especially me." He finished softly.

"Damn Jinks, that's heartfelt as fuck. You really know how to make a man feel sweet. No wonder they say you got a caramel voice." Busta said, ushering Jinki into the dimly lit room, "I see that you're here, I assume you want to see what I'm working on." The older man said. Busta sat back in the studio chair.

"That sounds great, Hyung, really, but I-" Busta looked up at Jinki, eyeing him with slight confusion, "-I actually came here for another reason..." Jinki tried to calm the pounding of his heart and the jittering of his foot. Busta looked so handsome in the dim yellow of the soft lights.

"Well, brotha', spit it out." Busta said, crossing his arms.

"I just, I just wanted to know-" Jinki inhaled deeply, "Ifyou'dliketogoouttodrinkswitme-" and exhaled sharply, "I'll pay."

"You- you really-" Busta looked confused, but in Jinki eyes, he saw disgust in Busta's face.

Jinki took back to playing with the hem of his shirt. His brows furrowed and he felt his pangs of embarrassment in his chest.

"So, what's your answer, Hyung? I'm sorry if I made things awkward. I d-" He was interrupted by Rhymes.

"No, you didn't. I'll go." Busta said, smirking.

"What? Wait, really?" Jinki snapped his jaw shut. He was surprised, he thought he had fucked up the whole delivery irrevocably.

"Yeah, I think it'd be good, man," Busta nodded his head, seemingly sure of himself.

The pangs of embarrassment he felt earlier bloomed into intense feelings of confidence. There was so much pent-up unrequited love in Jinki's heart that the other members of SHINee were starting to become worried about him and ask what was going on. Before he left, he turned to face the older man and flashed his famous bunny-toothed smile.

"I'll see you Friday night, if that works?" He inquired.

"Man, you know that works. Now get outta here 'fo I report yo ass for interrupting my work!" Busta threw his head back in laughter. Jinki almost skipped out the doorway with excitement. Finally, all those nights of dreaming were going to become a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of a post from twitter, where jinki and busta rhymes charts were completely aligned and they are soulmates. enjoy


End file.
